Esmeralda
Esmeralda the Shinigami Esmeralda was born into a long family line of Shinigami and has been a shinigami all her life. She helps retrieve lost souls aka Ghosts for God and send them to either heaven or hell. Even though Esmeralda is not a human the race of shinigami were still created by God since they are the offspring of humans and ghosts that have reinhabited a body. Therefore she has freewill and she made the choice to be a shinigami. Every member of her family is alumni so now it's her turn to go to the school. She started a Glee club and unfortunately became a little bit of a delinquent. However despite her average grades she desperately wants to learn and straightens up when need be. School life Esmeralda just arrived at the school. late as usual as she was busy doing her Shinigami duties. She cares about her studies and her grades as she has an actual goal she's striving for. This is to learn how to prevent deaths of those she sends on. Esmeralda really wants to have fun at her new school yet it will be interesting how she reacts to ghosts since she is specifically supposed to send ghosts. Glee Club Esme loves and adores Glee club. It's her outlet and the only thing she has come to love more than when she can actually get to her studies. She helped create the Glee club but she isn't Captain or anything like that. She feels it should be a team decision who will lead so she's waiting til they get all their members before any leaders are chosen. The Glee club does performances for the school and right now they are getting the hang of performing together. Personality Esmeralda would love to be your friend but she'd really love it if you'd join the Glee club as they are lacking in members. Emeralda does not like the self proclaimed High School Royalty as in her eyes they are just a bunch of lazy do nothing rich breed who have everything handed to them in life. They remind her of her cousin. She hates bullies so she pranks them. Since she can reappear and disappear anywhere she wants it comes in handy. She doesn't have much mercy when it comes to sending on an unwilling attached ghost. She believes their soul should go on to it's final destination and that forcibly lingering upon Earth will only disturb the spiritual balance. Friends Best Friend Pocahontas MINI- FANFICTION! Esmeralda breathed out a sigh of relief as she slowly felt her feet solidify against the ground. It was never pleasant to visit Hell and it always left her in a rotten mood upon reentry to Earth. She glanced up at the deadening trees weighed down by the heavily packed snow upon their branches glad that she would not look so odd as she clutched her cerulean hood tightly around her face. The heat that had seeped into her skin was warded off by the biting cold. Esmeralda clutched her hood tightly around her face as she stepped past the guards hurriedly heading to her classroom. Even though they were forty five minutes in she still knew she'd might catch something. Besides...Dimitri taught that class after all. Esmeralda frowned to herself at the thought. She'd created a distraction for herself. 'I should have never danced with him. I should have just transported right then and there.' her eyes glanced at the closed door with a sense of foreboding dread. It was bad enough that she was late but she knew he'd no doubt humiliate her in front of everyone. Not that he would ever mean any harm by it but embarassing her just seemed to come natural to him. Esmeralda sighed with a sense of annoyance at herself as she turned away from the door heading down the hallway. Class was almost over anyway it'd do no good to go in there now. She stretched her arms above her head feeling the stiffness that occasionally followed when she solidified. 'Guess it can't be helped. Might as well be early to next period.' she began walking through the halls occasionally sonidoing down the corridor. Then, a small sound made it's way into her ear. It was just a slight intake of breath that wavered on the wind seeming to shake for a moment. Esmeralda turned her head towards the noise her feet stepping towards the direction the sound had come from. The door to the herbology class was opened and she stepped inside the small forest filled with twittering creatures. Her eyes she saw empty souls drifting in the foilage no one was in here in seemed. She turned around to exit the room before she heard the sound again. Curiously she reminded herself that her vision was still attuned to human souls. Esmeralda's eye's widened her mind opening to become attuned to every separate soul surrounding her. She walked forward into the forest her eyes turning to lock onto a soul kneeling in grass. Slowly she readjusted her eyes looking to see a forlorn girl sitting on a lone tree trunk. She felt struck with concern of what could have possibly happened. Without another thought Esmeralda unwrapped her cloth wrap leaning down to comfortingly dry the girl's tears. "Is...everything alright?" she asked her voice cautious and unsure. "He said...I disobeyed him. And then...there wasn't any place left for me." Pocahontas voice came out with the resolute sound of defeat. "I don't know who your talking about, but I'm sure you had a reason for what you did." "That doesn't matter. That didn't help me. I still ended up banished from the tribe." "Your tribe...I see. Maybe it's better that this happened." "What?" Pocahontas looked up with a look of anger of frustration. "If they couldn't accept you for who you were and forced you to do things you didn't want to do maybe it was better to leave after all, before you lost sight of who you really were." "I don't understand..." "Your free will. You know what makes you who you are. What makes your soul." Esmeralda smiled as she conveyed the words almost feeling the sense of happiness she hoped would come when she prevented her first death. "My soul...you're an odd one. But I like you. I'm Pocahontas." "Esmeralda." she answered back. She leaned in as spoke the words her knee knocking into her makeshift crown that rested on the floor. "What that?" Pocahontas asked curiously as Esmeralda hurriedly brushed off tucked away the faux jewelry. "Just a costume piece for Glee club. Right now I'm the only member though I did manage to get a sponsor for it." Esmeralda sighed with a sense of dismay at the club current state of 0 members. She especially didn't want to be left alone in with Dimitri every afternoon as it would be rather uncomfortable after he had seen her naked. "Well I do like to perform. I'd be interested in joining if you think I can pass the auditi-" "Are you kidding! Of course you can join!!! We'd love you in the club!! This is just great!! We can do duets and 3 part dance numbers and-" "Don't get too ahead of yourself. Let's just get through class first." Pocahontas said with a kind chuckle as she stood up and stretched a bit. "Thanks. You are right. Maybe it was good that I came here. I feel as if for once in my life...I'm really free." "Well your life is just beginning then. Come on!" both girl smiled and let out a laugh of companionship as they headed out of the room beginning to ask each other questions about nothing at all. This is how Esmeralda and Pocahontas became friends. She is also friends with Tzipporah as the two of them share a mutal admiration for hardwork and perseverance. She is slightly friends with Sinbad because of her unfortunate delinquent status but she dislikes him a bit for being a member of the know it all popular kids. She hopes to meet more friends in Glee. Romantic Interests Esmeralda has a bit of a crush on her Glee teacher Dimitri. He had helped her with her with dancing one day and after that she kind of grew to like him. She does want a boyfriend sometime but right now she's too half-focused on her studies. (In other words yeah she does want a boyfriend) Category:Students Category:Cliques